The present invention relates to a mass spectrometer and a method of mass spectrometry. The preferred embodiment relates to Solvent Assisted Inlet Ionization (“SAII”).
Solvent Assisted Inlet Ionization is an ionization technique developed by Charles McEwen and Sarah Trimpin and is described Anal. Chem. “Inlet Ionization: A New Highly Sensitive Approach for Liquid Chromatography/Mass Spectrometry of Small and Large Molecules” Vincent S. Pagnotti et al., Sep. 7, 2011.
In SAII analyte, often dissolved in solvent, is introduced directly into a heated metal channel via a fused silica or metal solvent delivery tube. The analyte may pass through a liquid chromatography system prior to entering the inlet. One end of the metal channel is held at a higher pressure than the other end. Generally the metal channel forms the inlet of the mass spectrometer bridging the region from atmosphere to the first sub-atmospheric pressure region. Advantageously, no voltage or laser is required in order to ionise the analyte.
It is desired to provide an improved interface for a mass spectrometer.